Goodbyes
by lifetodeathinaday
Summary: Sophie is trying to deal with the death of her fiancee, Scott.
1. Chapter 1

Sophie walked on the beach, alone. She moved her hand to where Scott's would be. The air was full of empty promises and hopes. Their wedding was to be in a week, they had returned from their trip around the world. Tears started flowing down her face. She ran to her home and found her mother. Donna took her into a tight embrace, stroking her hair as Sophie cried.

_**Sophie stood at the edge of the boat, the wind blowing back her long, blonde hair. She looked back at her fiancée and he smiled at her. She walked back towards him, and he let her take the wheel of the boat. He wrapped his arms around her to help her steer. Suddenly, the wind started going too fast to control the boat. Dark clouds rolled in, thunder crashed, and rain started pouring so hard they couldn't see anything. **_

_** He quickly moved her out of his way and steered the boat in what he thought was toward the dock frantically. He wiped his dark curls off his face, and Sophie held on to the railing of the boat, hoping not to fall into the water. The wind started to blow harder. A huge wave came towards the boat. "Hold on, Scott!" Sophie screamed, hoping to save her love. He scrambled for something in a panic, but it was too late. The wave rolled over the boat, taking Scott with it. Sophie tried to grab his hand to pull him out of the water, but it had already carried him too far to be saved by her. **_

Screaming, Sophie woke up. What a horrible memory. _**Why did we have to go on that trip? **_Sam ran into her room, Donna following closely behind. "What's wrong, Sophie?" asked Sam.

"Scott! Why didn't anyone look in the ocean for him? This is all your fault! You guys could have sent someone to look for him in the sea, but no one cared that my one and only love was lost at sea."

Scott was missing for a week before they found his body washed up on the sand. They rushed him to the hospital they had on the island. It didn't take the doctor long to figure out he couldn't be revived. Sophie never left his side in the hospital. She made sure there was a place for her when she died next to Scott's grave. Better to be with him somewhere than not at all.

Two weeks later, Sophie was taking a walk in the moonlight alone. She sat down at her and Scott's favorite place on the beach. Walking up from the ocean was a man. He was reflected by the moon and as Sophie looked closer, she saw the soaked dark brown curls. She saw Scott's curls. She decided there was no way that it was Scott, so she went back to thinking of their memories. He came closer and closer, until he was two feet away from her. He held out his hand and said, "Hello, Sophie."


	2. Chapter 2: Life in Death

Sophie took the man's hand, although she knew it was not smart.

"I've missed you so since we were separated," he said with a smile. He kissed her cheek and added, "Now let's go have a wedding."

They walked to the chapel, Sophie in a haze. The minister had dark circles under his eyes, greasy blond hair, and pale, pale skin. "Please join hands," he said in a hoarse voice. The man and Sophie held each other's hands. "Now,-"

"Please wait just a minute, Minister. Who are you?" Sophie asked the man she was about to marry.

"It is I, Scott. We were to be married before I was lost at sea."

"You can't be Scott. They found your body washed up dead on the beach! And, you're talking too proper to be Scott!" She said uneasily, releasing his hand and backing away slowly.

"You can't escape. You've already agreed to be my wife. I will make you so no matter what I must do." Sophie ran out of the church, not looking back. She needed to tell her mother and Sam what had just happened to her. By the time she got to her home, however, Donna was lying on her bed dead. Scott's apparition was standing over her with a smile on his face.

"Shame she had to die for the message to get across, don't you think? Now, since I have special powers now that I'm 'dead,' as you call me, I can bring her back to life. Of course, I will only do that if you marry me. It's the best deal you'll get to get back your mommy."

Sophie swallowed hard. She looked back and forth between Scott and her mother's corpse. "I'll do it."

Scott smiled, took her hand, and brought her to the minister once again. "Join hands," said the minister. Sophie reluctantly grabbed his cold hand. "Now, Sophie, you will go first. Please repeat after me." She nodded, although she couldn't swallow. "'I, Sophie, will take this man to be my lawfully wedded husband, dead or alive. He shall be my one love, and we shall be bonded for all time. I promise not to deceive him, nor disobey him, for he shall be my master.'" Sophie repeated hesitantly, and Scott squeezed her hand tighter. Donna walked in, but she looked like the minister—dark, black circles under her eyes, greasy hair, and paler than pale skin.

Sophie looked at this woman and thought, _**what have I done?**_ She staggered back from Scott's grasp. "It's too late, Sophie," said Scott. "We are married now."

"You are his wife now, Soph. You have to honor and respect him," said Donna. Scott, Donna, and the minister started to corner her.

"You and Scott are to be together dead or alive—remember?" The young minster said with an evil grin on his face. Sophie was surrounded.

There was no escaping the wrath of the dead.


End file.
